Kernel of Truth
by Jillie chan
Summary: Legends come from some piece of truth that has simply been forgotten or twisted...
1. Arthur: Unshaven Youth

Disclaimer: *Muttering* _That's_ the last time I go to Pinky and the Brain for help! *Louder* It's not mine!

Who's wisdom his unshaven youth will belie- Kingsword, Heather Dale

**Arthur:** [trying to hide who he is from Guinevere] I'm Wart!

**Merlin:** Wart I know you're up in that tree!

**Arthur:** I know your cross; you called me by my old school name. – **Camelot: The Musical**

**Arthur: **My name's Arthur.

**Merlin:** I think I'll call you Wart. – **Camelot **

11235

Arthur was in a growing foul mood as his father and Gaius made plans for him; without the crown prince's consent.

"We'll send him to Sir Ector for now." Uther said, pacing the length of Gaius' chambers. "He was planning on sending his son to Camelot for training."

"We could charge the young man with watching Arthur." The physician suggested, taking a moment from looking through his books.

Uther nodded. "Yes, yes. That could work."

"Or, I _could_ just stay _here_." Arthur called annoyed, half-hoping they would listen to him.

"But what if you can't find a cure for Arthur's," Uther's eyes flickered to Arthur who gave him a look that was just short of a glare, "condition?"

"_Sitting_ right _here_!" Arthur hissed, as he defiantly _not_ pouted.

"There's nothing to show that it will affect him permanently. It should remedy itself in a few years."

"A few YEARS?!" Arthur demanded, alarmed and ashamed, not noticing Merlin coming into the room half carrying, half dropping the bags of herbs Gaius had sent for.

Uther just nodded. "That is a relief to hear."

"_No_, it's _not_!" Arthur said in a tone that was a borderline whine.

Merlin tipped his load on to the table near where Arthur was sitting.

Gaius glanced at the crown prince. "For now though he should go by a different name."

Merlin smirked. "What do you think of the name Wart?"

"What do you of being sacked?" Arthur shot back.

Uther pointed at Merlin. "Go fetch some clothes for Arthur. Then you will accompany him to Sir Ector's."

"Why won't anyone listen _to_ _**me**_?" Arthur demanded jumping to his feet.

For a moment everyone just stared the prince. Slowly Arthur sat back down. "The fact that I'm only eye level to your belts _**is**_ the reason, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah," Merlin nodded with a wry grin.

Uther gave the manservant a scathing look and Merlin scurried off to do as he was told.


	2. Merlin: An Old Wizard

Disclaimer: *gearing up to battle BBC for the Merlin rights* Um…not right now. But soon, I shall! Mahahaha!

**Merlin**: I'm in disguise. – _Merlin_

**Merlin**: There, you see? I'm an ugly, horrible, grouchy old man! – _Sword in the Stone_

11235

Merlin inhaled, counted to five, exhaled, and slowly turned to his king.

"Arthur, why are all the people you chose as my doubles old men with long white beards?"

Arthur gave his advisor a grin that betrayed how amused he was with the situation. The king slid his arm around the warlock's shoulders, well aware of the scathing look that Merlin was giving him.

"Merlin," Arthur started, his voice a little conceding, "When you first here the words 'All powerful warlock' what image does it conjure?"

"A dragon." Came the immediate reply.

"The next image."

Merlin refused to answer; so Arthur did for him.

"You think of an old man who has spent _years_ studying magic; not someone who looks to be twenty, with ears that stick out too much."

"_What's_ wrong with my ears? And I'm thirty!"

Arthur patted Merlin's shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that."

Arthur failed to notice the nearby vase of flowers wilt as they were unfortunate to be the closest thing that the Warlock decided to glare at instead of the king's retreating back.


	3. Archimedes: A Talking Owl

Disclaimer: I do own Merlin! See I was given the rights just before I went on stage with Gene Kelly to perform _Guys and Dolls_, and my shoe lace got caught in the sideways escalator…wait that was a dream…poo.

**Arthur**: Oh, what a perfect stuffed owl.  
**Archimedes the Owl**: [_huffing_] Stuffed... I beg your pardon?  
**Arthur**: He's alive, and he talks!  
**Archimedes the Owl**: And certainly a great deal better than you do! - **Sword and the Stone**

**Wart**: Camelot has a great many things to offer; we have a talking owl named Archimedes… - **Camelot**

11235

"Merlin!" Arthur called before he charged into the warlock's tower. "What part of- Whoa!"

Arthur ducked as a fluffy Burrowing Owl dove at his head. "Mer-Win! Mer-Win! Foe! Foe! There's a Foe!"

Arthur watched bewildered as the fluffy owl landed clumsily on the ground and tried to right itself for another attack.

Before the thing could take flight however, a hand clad in a blue sleeve picked it up. "No, Archimedes. This is a friend named Arthur."

The owl tilted its head. "Arthur, friewnd?"

Merlin nodded as he held out the fluff to stare at Arthur, who stared back dumbfounded.

"Why friewnd make roud noise, Mer-Win?"

"Mer-win?" Arthur questioned, drawing the warlock's attention off of the bird.

"Oh, leave him alone, he has trouble with L's."

"Since when do have an owl?" Arthur demanded, his gaze shifting from the owl to Merlin and back, "and how long has it been able to jabber on for?"

Merlin glared at Arthur. "Sir Virgil found him three days ago with a broken wing. And for someone who's only been talking for two days, I think Archimedes doing rather well."

Arthur leveled his own glare at Merlin. "Was this another one of those spells that you did just to prove you could?"

"No," Merlin defended, clearly offended, "How else could I figure out what he wanted? Ow!" Merlin's attention was abruptly brought back to his hands.

"Mer~win! Why friewnd make roud noise!" Archimedes demanded.

"WELL, it's just Merlin hasn't eaten for three days." Arthur said his voice accusing mixed with exasperation.

"Yes, I have!" Merlin snapped out.

"What did you eat?" Arthur challenged.

Merlin opened his mouth to reply and stopped for a moment. "Was it really three days?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin frowned as he grabbed his coat. "Come on Archimedes lets go get something to eat."

"You're not taking him to strategy meetings!" Arthur called out in a commanding tone as followed the warlock out of his tower. Merlin waved his hand and the door closed behind Arthur.

11235

Yes, I know that Burrowing Owls are in North America. But things that shouldn't be in Camelot are anyway; such as Tomatoes, Potatoes, sandwiches and one pair of glasses that vanished quiet soon afterwards.


	4. Guinevre: The Historical Mishap

Disclaimer: GEwin ShiKE NO FOWM! Dang, my spell didn't work. So I still don't own _Merlin_. Not that I won't stop trying! (*Goes to consult her spell book*)

A/N: This has been bugging me ever since I started watching _Merlin_.

Lancelot Du Lac: Ginny, I - I love you. God forgive me, but I do.  
Guinevere: Then God forgive us both, Lance. -_**Camelot**_

Dimitri: Princesses don't marry kitchen boys. –_**Anastasia**_

11235

"Sire, I am in love with Guinevere and I wish to marry her!"

Arthur blinked, his mind drawing up the girl given to him by the French as a political move and slowly looked up from the reports that Lancelot had just handed him to study by said knight. "Sorry, I must have misheard you. You want to _marry_ my _wife_?"

Lancelot paused for a moment, as though unsure that he had heard right. Then his eyes widened and he paled. "Oh, no, no, no, Sire, I do not desire Queen Guinevere. The Guinevere that holds my heart, is the daughter of the late Thomas the Blacksmith, God rest his soul."

Arthur turned slightly, inhaling sharply as he realized whom his loyal knight spoke of. "Morgana's hand maiden." Arthur turned back to Lancelot, gesturing with the reports, "So, why are you telling me?"

"Well, since I can't ask her late father for her hand in marriage, God rest his soul, I, I figured, um that, I could, or rather, should, ask you, My Lord, for her hand in marriage. If you'd let me, I mean you don't have to, but I would be eternally grateful, if-"

"Lancelot, you babbling like Merlin," Arthur sighed. Lancelot silenced immediately giving his king nervous glances.

"So, may I, sire?"

Arthur gave the man a look. "Yeah, fine; provided she says 'yes'."

Lancelot's eyes widened as he bowed deeply and energetically. "Thank you, sire! A thousand times, thank you."

Lancelot hurried out of the chamber, nearly running into Merlin on his way out.

Merlin glanced behind him at the fleeing knight. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's going to ask Guinevere to marry him." Arthur answered off handily, his mind on the reports.

"What? Your wife?" Merlin asked, rather alarmed.

"No, Morgana's hand maiden." Arthur paused as he just realized what he just done. "Oh, God. History's going to think he was in love with my wife."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, probably."

11235

There we go! With two Gwen's no wonder there was a mix up!

See you soon.


End file.
